Crazy Love
by stolen-fun.hehe
Summary: Joker and Harley can love but only each other :3 One-shot with a bit of lemon


**Yay!I love Harley Quinn and Joker so much and then I was listening to One More Night by Maroon 5 and so I thought, hey one-shot time! So thank you to all that read it, might do a proper story about them later but it is currently 11:00pm and I have stuff to do :D (sarcastic smiley face) ;) Anyways, please review and yeah, thank you 3**

**Love very much**

**Stolen-fun**

**All rights of the Batman character goes to DC Comics so sorry Harley and Joker, :( i don't own you /3**

**One More Night belongs to Maroon 5 it does not belong to me**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_Harley's P.O.V - _

"You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war!" I belt out in front of ma puddin'. Oh how I love him! "You and I go rough, we keep throwing' things and slammin' the doors " Mistah J looks at me and starts laughing. He starts walking over to me. He spins me around holding the top of my hand as the song continues from my I-pod. I stop singing. _"You and I get so dysfunctional we stopped keeping score"_ He comes and pulls me close. _"You and I get sick yeah I know we can't do this no more."_

"Harls?"

"Yes Mistah J?"

"Dance for me." He smirks but I am only to happy to comply. I pull away from him and start dancing or more correctly flipping everywhere and spinning. Mid-way through a spin he grabs my hand.

"_But baby there you go again, there you go again making me love you, yeah I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go."_

"You, Harls are the most stunning women I have ever met." He grins.

"Thank you puddin'."

"So you need me aye?"

"You know I do Mistah J! How could you even ask that?"

"Just simply stating facts poo, and you want me?"

"Need and want!" I say definitively. He smile grows even larger as he pulls my hair out of the rubber bands that were holding them in pigtails. His mouth smashes onto mine and I feel his tongue force my mouth open.

_"Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo and now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid crawling back to you."_ His hand runs through my hair. _"So I cross my heart and I hope to die that I'll only stay with you one more night." _He pushes me down onto our couch.

_"And I know I said it a million times, but I'll only stay with you one more night." _I push his jacket off and undo the buttons on his top as quickly as I can.

_"Try to tell you no but my body keeps on telling you yes. Trying to tell you stop but your lipstick got me so outta breathe." _He reaches around to the back of my costume and pulls down the zipper and rips the piece of material from my top.

_"I'd be waking up in the morning probably hating myself and I'd be waking up feeling satisfied but guilty as hell." _I undo the belt holding his pants up and push them down. Now all that is left is our underwear. I giggle as he runs his fingers up and down my stomach, tickling me.

_"But baby there you go again, there you go again making me love you, yeah I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go." _He smiles and pulls in for more kisses while he reaches around my back for a second time un-doing my bra.

_"Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo and now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid crawling back to you."_ He stops and takes me all in. I giggle again and reach out for him, pulling him in hungry for more kisses and more of him.

_"So I cross my heart and I hope to die that I'll only stay with you one more night." _He runs his hands down my entire body stopping at my boobs and starts massaging them.

_"And I know I said it a million times, but I'll only stay with you one more night. Yeah baby give me one more night." _I arch my back in pure ecstasy for Mistah J, my very own puddin'.

_"Yeah baby give me one more night." _I grab at his underwear while he smirks at me.

_"Yeah baby give me one more night." _I stick my tongue out at him as he pulls down my own underwear. There we are, completely naked because we love each other in our own crazy way, our own crazy minds, we can love.

_"Baby there you go again, there you go again making me love you, yeah I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go." _And kablamo! We become one. A bright white light flashes in front of my eyes and I lose the ability to tell where J starts and I end. I never want to lose this feeling.

I wake up to see and little note with a Joker stamp on it. Awww how sweet. I start humming again. _"Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo, yeah-eah, yeah-eah, yeah yeah-eah." _I grab the bed sheet and wrap it around me while I walk into the bathroom. Crap my make-up is smudged. I smile, small price to pay. I keep humming as I re-apply my make-up. _"So I cross my heart and I hope to die that I'll only stay with you one more night. And I know I said it a million times, but I'll only stay with you one more night. Yeah baby give me one more night! So I cross my heart and I hope to die that I'll only stay with you one more night. And I know I said it a million times, but I'll only stay with you one more night."_

That's right puddin', just give me one more night.

* * *

**Don't forget to review for me :)**


End file.
